David Binney
David Binney is an American alto saxophonist and composer living in New York City. video:David Binney Quartet Plays London David was born in Miami, Florida and raised in Southern California. His parents were jazz fans, and introduced Binney to jazz musicians such as John Coltrane, Miles Davis, Bobby Hutcherson and Wayne Shorter. Binney's parents also exposed him to the music of Jimi Hendrix, Milton Nascimento, Sly Stone and a variety of other styles of music that helped foster an interest in a broad spectrum of music. He began to study the saxophone with various teachers in Los Angeles. At the age of 19 he moved to New York City, where he studied with Phil Woods, Dave Liebman and George Coleman. In 1989, Binney was awarded an NEA Grant which he used to record his first album, Point Game on Owl Records. Binney has performed in basement clubs in New York to jazz festivals in Europe, appeared on stage with Aretha Franklin, at Carnegie Hall, and with Maceo Parker. He has produced all of his own albums, in addition to two of the Lost Tribe releases. Binney is a founding member of Lost Tribe and Lan Xang, and has recorded as a sideman for Uri Caine's Mahler Project, Drew Gress' Jagged Sky and Medeski, Martin and Wood. David started his record label, Mythology Records, in 1998. David Binney performs regularly at the 55 Bar in New York City. Discography Barefooted Town - Criss Cross Records, 2011: Features Ambrose Akinmusire, David Virelles, Elvind Opsvik, Dan Weiss, Mark Turner Graylen Epicenter - Mythology Records, 2011 Aliso - Criss Cross Records, 2010: Features Wayne Krantz, Jacob Sacks, John Escreet, , Dan Weiss Third Occasion - Mythology Records, 2009: Features Craig Taborn, Scott Colley, Brian Blade, Ambrose Akinmusire, Brad Mason, Corey King, Andy Hunter Cities and Desire - Criss Cross Records, 2006: Features Mark Turner, Craig Taborn, Thomas Morgan, Dan Weiss Out of Airplanes - Mythology Records, 2006: Features Bill Frisell, Craig Taborn, Kenny Wollesen, Eivind Opsvik Bastion of Sanity – Criss Cross Records, 2005: Features Chris Potter, Jacob Sacks, Dan Weiss, Thomas Morgan Fiestas de Agosto – Red Records, 2005: with Edward Simon Welcome to Life - Mythology Records, 2004: Features Chris Potter, Craig Taborn, Brian Blade, Scott Colley, Adam Rogers Balance - ACT Records, 2002: Features Wayne Krantz, Uri Caine, Tim Lefebvre, Fima Ephron, Donny McCaslin, Adam Rogers, Jim Black South - ACT Records, 2001: Features Chris Potter, Uri Caine, Brian Blade, Scott Colley, Adam Rogers, Jim Black A Small Madness - Auand Records, 2003: with Jeff Hirshfield Afinidad - RED Records, 2001: with Edward Simon. Features Brian Blade, Scott Colley, Adam Rogers, Lucia Pulido Lan Xang, Hidden Gardens – Naxos Records, 2000 Lan Xang, Lan Xang' - Mythology Records, 1998: Features Scott Colley, Donny McCaslin, Jeff Hirshfield Free to Dream - Mythology Records, 1998: Features Jeff Hirshfield, Edward Simon, Kenny Wollesen, Scott Colley, Adam Rogers, Donny McCaslin and others The Luxury of Guessing - Sledgehammer Blues (formerly AudioQuest Music), 1995: Features Jeff Hirshfield, Scott Colley, Uri Caine, Ben Monder, Donny McCaslin Point Game - Owl Records/Mesa-Bluemoon Records, 1989: Features Marvin "Smitty" Smith, Edward Simon, Lonnie Plaxico, Adam Rogers Performance credits Jim Hall Quartet # Uri Caine: Mahler Project Uri Caine: Bach Project Lost Tribe w/Adam Rogers, Ben Perowsky, Fima Ephron Global Theory w/David Gilmore, Uri Caine, James Genus, Rodney Holmes Marvin "Smitty" Smith Electric Band Wayne Krantz Band Joel Harrison: Free Country Kenny Wollesen: "The Wollesens" Steve Bernstein: Sex Mob w/John Medeski Gil Evans Orchestra Maria Schneider Orchestra Lan Xang w/ Donny McCaslin, Kenny Wollesen, Scott Colley Drew Gress: Jagged Sky w/Kenny Wollesen, Ben Monder Bobby Previte: Horse Edward Simon Group Cecil Mcbee Band Eumir Deodato Band References External links *Dave Binney Bio: http://www.mythologyrecords.com/binney.html *Dave Binney Homepage: http://www.davidbinney.com/ * Review of Out of Airplanes * Review of Cities and Desire * Review of Oceanos Category:Saxophonists